Prisonniers de l'amour
by Sinasta
Summary: [Projet Mille et une mains - Chapitre 1] Au cours d'une escale sur une île du Nouveau Monde, l'équipage doit faire face à un ennemi aux pouvoirs peu commun. Ou quand 'amour' rime avec 'danger'...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous!**

**J'ai le plaisir par le présent texte d'inaugurer le projet "Mille et une mains" organisé par hasegawa-chwan.**

**Celles et ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que le ZoSan n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé mais j'ai quand même bien voulu participer pour deux raisons. D'abord pour la déconne; en étant responsable du premier chapitre, j'ai la possibilité de mettre en place un scénario sans queue ni tête dont les autres devront se dépatouiller - une occasion que mon côté emmerdeur ne pouvait pas laisser passer. Et ensuite parce que je dois bien ça à Hase, vu toutes les vacheries que je lui balance au cours de nos discussions. ^^**

**Notez qu'elle a au moins eu la présence d'esprit de me confier le premier et non le dernier comme elle l'envisageait au départ. Elle a dû sentir la fin vacharde arriver. XD**

**Pour ce premier chapitre, elle m'a donc donné comme thème le mot "Bisounours". A vous de découvrir ce que j'en ai fait.**

**Pour info, bien que l'action soit située après Dressrosa, il n'y a pas de spoiler pour cet arc là. Tant que vous savez qui voyage aux côtés des Mugis depuis Punk Hazard (à mon avis, tout le monde est au courant, même ceux qui n'ont pas lu jusque là :p ), vous n'avez rien à craindre niveau spoilers.  
><strong>

**Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**Disclaimer: évidemment, les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Ace ne serait pas mort...  
><strong>

**Les notes sont en bas de page.**

* * *

><p>Zoro était plongé en pleine méditation depuis un bon moment lorsqu'un léger mouvement doublé d'un grognement brisa sa concentration. Il porta alors son attention sur le corps dénudé et, il fallait l'admettre, diablement sexy en face de lui.<p>

« Ça y est, enfin réveillé ? Comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-il plus par réflexe que par inquiétude.

— Mal, pas besoin de te dire où, répondit l'intéressé en tentant de s'asseoir malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait. T'y es pas allé de main morte, enfoiré.

— Toi non plus, connard, c'est pas mieux de mon côté. Et remonte les yeux, putain ! fulmina-t-il en foudroyant l'indélicat du regard, recevant en retour un sourire narquois appuyé d'un sourcil levé qui s'effacèrent néanmoins très vite.

— Bordel, mais où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Son compagnon d'infortune semblait enfin réaliser la situation pourrie qui était la leur. Enfermés nus dans une pièce vide et sombre, pieds et poings menottés, attachés chacun à un mur opposé par une longue chaîne avec collier en granit marin… Bref, une sacrée mouise.

« Aucune idée. Dans une cellule appartenant à l'autre folle, j'imagine.

— Rappelle-moi comment on en est arrivé là déjà.

— Comme d'hab, on a suivi Luffy et les emmerdes se sont pointées. »

Dans les faits, quelques jours après avoir quitté Dressrosa, tandis qu'ils voguaient vers la nouvelle destination prévue par Law pour la prochaine étape de leur plan, une île inconnue s'était dressée sur la route des Mugiwaras. Il avait alors été décidé de s'y arrêter quelques heures et d'en profiter pour se ravitailler.

Une fois à terre, tous deux avaient accompagné sans réelle motivation ni enthousiasme l'éternel surexcité au chapeau de paille qui tenait à visiter la ville où ils avaient accosté.

C'est au cours de cette balade sans grand intérêt qu'ils avaient entendu parler d'Amor, une étrange créature à l'allure d'un ours de petite taille, à la fourrure rose et avec un cœur sur le ventre, soi-disant originaire du lointain pays de Toulmondylébotoulmondyléjanti.

« Ils auraient quand même pu se faire chier à trouver un nom plus court, avait commenté le vert lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué.

— Pas faux, au moins t'aurais été capable de le retenir, » l'avait taclé son meilleur ennemi blondinet, donnant lieu à une énième passe d'armes entre eux.

A en croire les villageois qu'ils avaient croisés, la fameuse Amor était connue chez elle comme l'ambassadrice de l'amour, titre qu'elle s'était vue attribuer à force de voyager à travers sa contrée natale en organisant des rassemblements où elle enlaçait toutes les personnes qui se présentaient à elle. Elle aurait ainsi serré dans ses bras un nombre phénoménal de personnes – plusieurs millions selon les fans, quelques milliers selon la police. Portée par ce succès, elle naviguait à présent d'île en île pour propager son message de paix et de tolérance.

Sans surprise, dès qu'il avait entendu cette histoire, le capitaine survolté s'était mis en tête de la rencontrer, entraînant avec lui tous ceux qui l'escortaient depuis le port. C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, toute la troupe enlaçait cet être étonnant l'un après l'autre, y compris les plus bougons tels Zoro ou Law qui ne pouvaient qu'abandonner face à l'insistance de cette tête de mule de classe mondiale qu'est Luffy.

Nul ne soupçonnait que derrière cette façade angélique se cachait en réalité une jeune fille perverse détentrice du fruit Zoan du Bisounours dont le principal pouvoir, au-delà des différentes formes physiques qu'elle pouvait adopter, lui octroyait la capacité d'influencer les émotions de ses adversaires d'une façon assez semblable à Perona et ses fantômes, à deux différences près. La première est qu'elle jouait non sur leur moral mais sur leur attirance ainsi que sur leur libido, lui permettant par exemple de charmer ses ennemis ou encore des les transformer en bêtes assoiffées de sexe éventuellement obnubilées par une ou plusieurs personnes en particulier. La seconde est que cela requerrait un contact physique avec le cœur qui ornait son torse, raison pour laquelle elle avait mis en place tout son petit stratagème…

Et hélas, pour nos deux malheureux, la yaoi fangirl en elle avait flashé sur eux. C'est pourquoi, peu après leur départ afin de poursuivre leur exploration de la ville, elle avait usé d'un prétexte bidon pour les faire rappeler. Le piège s'était alors refermé sur eux.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre comment son pouvoir a pu fonctionner sur des types comme nous qui possèdent le haki et non sur d'autres qui en sont dépourvus… se demanda le barbu en se grattant le bouc comme si ce geste l'aidait à réfléchir.

— C'est juste une question de logique à mon avis, rétorqua le bretteur. Brook n'a littéralement plus de cœur et Nami n'aime que l'argent, évidemment que ça ne marche pas sur eux. »

En effet, tandis que tous deux luttaient en vain pour résister au contrôle de l'imposteur, leurs compagnons avaient débarqué et découvert la supercherie. Malheureusement, tout espoir de sauvetage était vite tombé à l'eau. Nami et Brook avaient certes résisté par miracle aux pouvoirs d'Amor quand celle-ci avait tenté de les réduire en vulgaires admirateurs écervelés mais elle avait trouvé un moyen de pallier au problème. C'est ainsi que tous deux s'étaient enfuis à toutes jambes avec le reste de l'équipage en rut sur les talons.

Quant à eux deux, après un transfert dans un endroit inconnu, ils avaient été obligés de s'adonner ensemble aux plaisirs de la chair pour le plus grand plaisir de la yaoi fangirl qui les avait capturés et qui n'avait rien manqué de leurs ébats. Suite à leur exténuante performance, ils s'étaient endormis pour se réveiller enchaînés dans cette pièce.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'ouverture de l'unique porte qui révéla un visage hélas trop familier et fendu d'un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Et merde, me dis pas qu'on va devoir remettre ça…

— Plains-toi, pour peu qu'elle ait des goûts bizarres, t'aurais pu te retrouver avec Chopper ou Brook.

— Merci pour cette vision d'horreur, connard! Tu me paieras ça quand on sera libres ! »

Alors qu'ils se préparaient à devoir se lancer contraints et forcés dans une nouvelle partie de jambes en l'air, tous deux tâchaient d'y prendre au moins un maximum de plaisir tout en priant pour qu'on vienne les sortir au plus vite des griffes de cette obsédée, pour finir par exprimer en chœur la même réflexion.

« L'amour, c'est vraiment de la merde ! »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps sur le port, le groupe chargé des courses revenait enfin au Sunny où un singulier spectacle les attendait : la moitié des membres de l'équipage assommés et ficelés comme des rôtis sur le pont sous la surveillance de plusieurs autres.<p>

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? s'enquit Sanji d'un ton perdu en observant la scène.

— Un bisounours les a envoutés et a kidnappé Zoro et Law, l'informa Nami.

— Décidément, toujours le don de se fourrer dans la merde ceux-là. »

Pour une fois, il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong>

**A toutes celles et ceux qui ont cru qu'il s'agissait de Sanji enfermé avec Zoro, je suis heureux de vous avoir piégés! ^^  
><strong>

**Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un projet ZoSan et non un ZoLaw mais ce n'est jamais que le premier chapitre d'une longue fic. Vous aurez tout le temps d'amener et de profiter de votre ZoSan adoré. **

******Je vous laisse donc avec** Zoro prisonnier avec Law dans un lieu inconnu et Sanji avec le reste de l'équipage à sa recherche. A vous** de vous débrouiller pour tirer au mieux profit de cette situation dans l'optique ZoSanienne qui est la vôtre.  
><strong>

******Si vous me connaissez un minimum, vous deviez vous douter que je n'allais quand même pas vous faciliter la vie, ni laisser passer une occasion de faire mon chieur avec un coup tordu de ce genre. Chez moi, c'est comme... une OBSESSION! (Je te l'avais promis celui-là Hase! ;p )  
><strong>****

******Pour l'anecdote, le personnage d'Amor est inspiré de Mata Amritanandamayi, dite "Amma", une indienne dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler ces dernières années.******

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et de laisser des commentaires, même si c'est pour m'engueuler et m'injurier. XD**

**N'hésitez pas à signaler toute incohérence, faute ou quoi que ce soit. Les retours et critiques utiles sont toujours appréciées.**

**Et maintenant, à toi de jouer Hase! Le mot que je t'impose est... OBSESSION! Voilà, amuse-toi bien! XD  
><strong>


End file.
